


Griffin Girls

by All_Is_Now_Harmed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Is_Now_Harmed/pseuds/All_Is_Now_Harmed
Summary: A series of random one-shots that take place in a Gilmore Girls-esque alternative universe with a twist, where Clarke gets pregnant at twenty and runs away to the picturesque Arkadia, trying to build a better life for her daughter. Loads and loads of Bellarke as the famous (Luke/Lorelei duo) and much more to come!





	1. This is How We Meet

 

 

She still hadn’t figured it out yet, the plan. Her plan. She just took the baby one morning and left knowing fair well her parents were going to force marriage upon her to a willing Finn. She had thought about it a lot; taking off in the middle of the night, baby in tow. In fact, the thought came to her the very moment her mother suggested the only responsible way to handle her “situation”, was marriage. 

_“When you get pregnant, you get married, Clarke!”_ She could almost hear her bickering bark echo off the walls of that large and empty stone house. She couldn’t blame them for being like that, and she didn’t. It was simply the way they were raised—with structured rules, colossal expectations, and a value for tradition like no other.

So she ran as fast as she could, leaving behind all of her elaborate belongings and the myriad carousel of expectations in a two sentence explanation.

Clarke had heard about a small town an hour north famous for their eclectic Inn and tight-knit community and knew immediately that was where she wanted to go. She didn’t have much. A few hundred dollars in her savings from the college job she left behind, a half-finished degree and a crying nine-month-old. She knew it’d be tough, she wasn’t as naive as her parents made her out to be, but she knew it was something she had to do. She couldn’t raise her daughter under the iron rule of her parents and their lifestyle. It wasn’t her, it never was and she didn't want any of that pressure portrayed on her daughter.

Which brought her here, standing before a run-down pale green diner, one hand on a car seat, the other empty and thirsting for a cup of coffee.

 

“What can I start for ya, hon?” A voice springs out just as she takes a seat at the counter, placing the car seat beside her. The place buzzed with its personal energy as if it somehow managed to manifest its own and she couldn’t help but fall under its unsuspecting spell.

“Cup of coffee please—the biggest you have!” She quickly adds making her needs quite obvious.

“You’re quite the enthusiast.”

“About coffee? Oh yeah. This stuff keeps me on my feet.”

“Looks like you need it, who is this little precious thing?”

“Oh, that’s Mia.” Clarke sighs longingly at her baby girl knowing exactly the question the woman before her was about to ask. “She yours?”

_There it was._

“Born and bred.”

“She’s adorable.” For once there wasn’t an ounce of judgment in the tone of voice that followed her answer. Clarke had to admit, it was refreshing. “Sugar?” The woman asked, sliding over a mug. “Oh no, can’t tarnish a beauty like that.” The Blond quickly covers the cup before her in defense. “You new in town?” The lady chuckled, noticing the luggage she managed to haul in that old station wagon outside the storefront.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Aurora Blake.” Clarke takes her hand not expecting the friendly nature of this town to be as present. “Something tells me I’ll be seeing more of you around.”

“You serve coffee, you’ll definitely be seeing more of me. I’m Clarke.”

“Do you have a place to stay yet? You know, we got a studio for rent right above this place—”

“No, we don’t.” A third voice enters the banter, and just as Clarke was about to answer and her gaze falls upon a tall, brooding, build of a boy—correction, man. She noticed he shared the same eyes as the woman the moment she realized they were staring her down from across the counter, determined and set, with a great confidence dripping off his skin like hot wax.

“Has she been telling you we do?” His insinuating comment catches her off guard. “Because we don’t.” He turns towards Aurora and gives a final, “It’s not for rent” before walking to the adjacent table.

“Don’t mind, Bellamy.” Aurora responds to the amused yet confused look on Clarke's face. “So what brings you to Arkadia, hon?” She brings the conversation back around as if that previous lash-out was a norm around here. “Uh,” She’s trying to gather herself. “just looking for a new start.” Beside her, Mia fuses. “Well, you definitely came to the right place. Where are you staying?”

“The Inn until I can find something a little more permanent.”

“Oh, you have nothing to worry about, they’ll treat you real nice over there."

“There’s something wrong with this picture.” Bellamy declares, walking back around with a smirk that seems to pair well with his face. “Oh shoot, what time is it?!” Aurora scraps the apron from around her waist as a wide sense of panic grows in her eyes.

“In fact, there are a few things wrong with this picture.” He continues in a low but grading mumble. Clarke watches the scene unfold around her in amusement. “It’s eight am and you're still here. And second, I believe she ordered coffee and this?” He lifts the pot in his hands. “This is the coffee. That,” Pointing to the one sitting idle on the counter Aurora was serving with, “is decaf.” Clarke, upon hearing this, immediately spits out her sip back into the cup making Mia giggle beside her. “I thought something was off.” She mumbled pushing the cup away as Bellamy poured her a new one. “It’s on the house.”

“Your sister’s gonna kill me, huh?” Aurora sighs, scrambling about. Bellamy hands her her bag and jacket from the hanger. “Depends on how late you are.”

“Take care of Clarke here. She’s new in town.”

“She’s a customer. This is a diner. I know it works, mom.” Aurora rolls her eyes, familiar with her son’s common sass and runs out the door before anything else can distract her. “We’ll be back within the hour, bye!”

“Sorry about her, my mother is a little chaotic sometimes…”

“No need.” Clarke chuckles finding their bickering characteristics quite entertaining. “So, that was your mother, is this like a family-owned institution or does this town just hire their employees right off the family tree?”

“No, yeah. The nepotism runs deep here.” Flipping a dishrag over his shoulder he smiles, extending his hand out. “Bellamy Blake.”

“Clarke Griffin and this is Amelia—well Mia for short, but you get the gist.”

“Your daughter?” He questions, taken back by the introduction. “It’s funny. I never fail to get the same response out of people.”

“Excuse me?”

Clarke points to her now empty cup, requesting another as she continues on. “When I tell people she’s my daughter, they give me that look you just gave me—"

“What look?” He’s intrigued by the inner workings of her mind. "You know, that surprised but contemplative look you just gave me, where you attempt to calculate my age, then my daughters trying to draw some sort of conclusion as to when exactly in my life I got knocked up.”

And somehow, even after that damning confrontation, a god-awful smirk manages to stretch across his face. “You’re just young, that’s all.” He’s quick to defend himself. “I’m aware. Thank you.” The Blond sighs in her seat, bringing her attention to Mia, who began babbling aimlessly.

“So, you’re really planning on sticking around here for long?”

Clarke shrugs taking another sip of her coffee. “The people seem friendly enough, why not?”

“You have family here or something? Because I don’t know of anyone who just decides to move to Arkadia for the hell of it.”

“Well, I’ll have you know it was a calculated decision.”

He peers at her, half amused, half trying to figure out exactly what her damage was. Where she came from, what her story was. People didn’t just move to Arkadia for the hell of it, especially not people like Clarke, whose last name rang a familiar bell in the back of his mind. There was more to her than she was letting on, he was certain.

“Right. Well, I have to say, I’m surprised.”

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Manage to stick around for a week, and I'll let you know.” He teases for this town had a two-mile central radius and this girl looked fresh off the train from Cambridge. “Well, things seem to be going pretty smoothly as of right now.” She shrugs, eyes burning into his, testing the true nature of his conviction. “Why’s that?” He challenges her assessment. She doesn't seem like she'd been here long. “I’ve already made a friend.”

“Oh yeah?”

Clarke nods eagerly. “You might know him. His family owns Blake’s Diner. Tall guy, pours the right coffee?” Liquid gold pours out of her mouth as she speaks and Bellamy chuckles for he could tell she was used to getting the last word.

 

 

 

 


	2. This is How We Share

“What is this?”

It’s officially been three months since she’s moved to Arkadia, or what the natives call it; the "Ark" and Clarke had felt nothing but liberated for the first time in her life. She had settled in nicely, and although working at the Inn as a maid and living in a hotel with a one-year-old wasn’t quite what she imagined, she couldn’t care less. She was free from her parents' grip, meaning Mia’s future was free from her parents' grip and that's all that mattered.

“I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.” Clarke sighs, not even looking up from the food she was feeding Mia. It was late, just as the Diner was about to close before Bellamy marched his way in, disrupting the calming atmosphere. “She’s gonna pass out any minute,” Clarke comments making note of the drowsy toddler.

“Clarke.” Bellamy insisted as he made his way around the counter, shoving the poster in her view. “What is this?” He demanded an answer if there was a plausible one because from what he gathered, he had a missing girl in his diner, and she was damn well going to answer him.

The Blond freezes the moment her eyes lay on the paper, running over the content once, twice, before meeting Bellamy’s eyes in panic. “Where’d you find that?” She swallows uneasily. The length her parents would go to was crazy. She wasn’t missing, she purposely left—fled like a hurricane was approaching.

“Why is your face on a missing poster?” The dangerous tone drops in his voice knowing anger wasn’t going to get him anywhere. There was something off, something Clarke was keeping from him, from all of them. He had gathered that from the moment he first laid eyes on her, and didn't say anything at the time because he didn't have the place to, but now was it was different.

“I’m not missing if that’s what you’re asking.” Her voice is soft for she’s now calmed down after coming to the realization she really wasn’t under any kind of investigation. It was simply an overreaction of her parents—most likely her mother that drew her to this kind of situation.

“Well, this is really convincing.” She can tell Bellamy's upset, but he had no right to be. Sure, she found her face on a missing poster but she had the answers for it, and anything past that was hers to share in her own time. He wouldn’t guilt it out of her even if he tried.

“That’s just my parents.”

“Your parents?” He clarifies, trying to understand the whole picture Clarke seemed hesitant to share. It was funny how even from 68 miles away, they still had an impact in her life.

“I don’t understand—a-are you in trouble? Are you hiding from someone?”

“No!” She sighs, gathering the courage to look at him. She didn’t know what she wanted to reveal, to him—to anyone, about her past. There were rumors around town, she’d heard them all, but she never fed into them.

“Then what is going on? Why’d you come here? Who are you?”

“I don’t have to answer that.” She stands, wiping the mess around Mia’s face, choosing to ignore Bellamy’s deeming questions. “Your face is on a missing poster, Clarke. You at least owe me that explanation.”

She takes a moment, swallowing the bile that that formed in the back of throat since the mention of her parents. She doesn’t know what to say, that to reveal. Bellamy had proven himself trustworthy over the last few months, although she didn’t personally really know him, but he was there. He was always present.

“I left.”

“You left?”

“I ran away.”

“You ran away?”

“Could you just not repeat everything I say back to me?” She confirms, understanding this was hard to wrap his mind around. A twenty-year-old who moves away from home should not be defined as running away, let alone be on missing posters. She was an adult, it was simply her parents who refused to see it that way.

“Sorry. I just—you ran away? From what?” Bellamy stands his ground, his demeanor suddenly changing form as he watches her unfold before him. “From home, from my parents. They’re crazy and manipulative and expect different things from me, so I ran away.”

“You ran away?”

“I ran away, Bellamy.” She sighs. The more she says it the more liberated her chest feels. “What happened?” He asks as if it could've been anything else but the obvious. His voice is tender now as the guilt suddenly begins to settle in his stomach. This wasn’t any of his business. He knew that now, but when he first that saw the poster on the streets of a town miles away, a sense of uncertain betrayal he couldn’t quite place overcame him.

“I got pregnant.” She shakes her head in amusement at his almost naive question. “It was the summer before my Junior year at Brown.”

“Brown?”

“What, are you surprised I’m college educated?” She chuckles, lightening the mood, showing him that she’s okay—that the subject at hand was okay to discuss. She had to at some point, her means of mystery had simply run its course. Bellamy watches her for a moment trying to understand, trying to wrap his mind around her story.

“I ran over my options about five million times before I made the decision to drop out and raise Mia.” She explains running through the memories like a slide show.

“I find it surprising.” He comments for he’s been wanting to say it for a long time now. “What?” She questions even though she knows exactly what he’s referring to. She just wants to hear him say it. “That you decided to have her. You don’t seem like you have one traditional bone in your body.” He jokes trying to lighten the conversation, make her feel safe.

“I guess some part of my parents rubbed off on me.” She chuckles shaking her head in deep thought. She looks to Bellamy a moment, watching him brew another round of coffee, eyes gleaning her way in hesitation. She doesn’t know him, not really, but after tonight she comes to the realization she wants to.

“What can I say? I was in love, Bellamy.” She clarifies knowing he's earned it.

“With Mia’s father?”

She nods, staring into the counter. The painful memories of that relationship play over in her head until the diner falls silent and the whirring of the coffee machine is all that remains. Bellamy swallows, watching her demeanor fall.

“And of course my parents thought the best solution to my problem—that’s what they called Mia until she was born, was to get married.” Bellamy’s eyebrows shoot up, surprised. From what he gathered Clarke was a very independent, open-minded person. He couldn’t imagine how she sprung out with parents of that idealism.

“And of course I wasn’t about to do that.” She chuckles at the thought of it. “Finn was willing, so that didn’t help either.”

“Finn?” He’s pouring her a cup of coffee now, one she didn’t ask for, but he knew she needed. “Mia’s father.” She swallows uneasily. She hadn't said that name out loud in months.

“So you were in love, but didn’t want to get married?”

“Not under those circumstances.”

“What happened?”

"Life." The Blond shrugs. “Months passed, I had Mia. Finn tried. We just, we weren’t cut out for it, at least not together. My parents didn't help; they were always butting in with their opinions and concerns and I got fed up.” She sighs, staring into the coffee before her. “One weekend, when the house was empty, I packed a bag, got in the wagon and left.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” She confirms. “I’m not missing. They know that. I left a note.”

“They’re quite the dramatics” He chuckles.

“Tell me about it.”

“You should call them.” Bellamy points out after a lingering moment, much to her dismay. “Let them know you’re safe.” That was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew he was right. She had to let them know she was okay. She owed them that.

“You’re right.” She sighs, longingly. The honeymoon phase of her move was over, it was time to ease back into reality. A new reality.

“I should.”

“And, I’m sorry—about ambushing you back there.” There’s a hint of a smile on her lips as she watches him. Although she understood why he was branded the town grump, Bellamy was okay in her book. She just figured they never really gave him a chance from the beginning.

“Someone had to.”


End file.
